Chloe
by ballet fairy
Summary: Mermaid sequel. When her dad starts dating again Chloe has to deal with all the feelings that come with it. Transgender Kurt. Paris AU
1. Chapter 1

When her dad told her he had something to tell her at first she thought it was that the shop wasn't doing as well as it had in previous years and that they were going to be tight on money and that she'd have to stop buying designer fashions.

But it wasn't that it was something much worse.

"You know that women we met at the beach," Burt asked.

"Audrey," Chloe answers sharply.

"Yes, well we're sort of dating," Burt says.

"Sort of dating? You can't sort of date dad you either are or you're not," Chloe sasses back.

"Okay. Audrey and I are dating," Burt rephrases.

"What about mom," Chloe asks harshly.

"What about her," Burt asks confused by his daughters harsh tone.

"Are you just going to forget about her," Chloe asks her voice rising a few octaves.

"No of course not. I could never forget your mom Kurt," Burt answers then realizes he used the wrong name and reaches out to touch Chloe's shoulder but she moves away.

"Yes you are," Chloe runs up the stairs as tears make her eyes look glossy. She slammed her door and flings herself on her bed and cries.

Her dad comes up later and Chloe allows him to comfort her "I'm not going to forget your mom Chloe. And I'm sorry I called you Kurt," he says rubbing her back.

"It's okay you've been calling me Kurt for years I knew it wasn't going to be easy. But I didn't think you'd ever be with anyone other than mom," Chloe admits.

"Why don't you have a sleepover and get to know her? I want you to feel comfortable around her if this relationship is going to continue. I will never expect you to consider her a mother figure if that's what you're thinking," Burt tells his daughter.

"A sleepover sounds nice," Chloe says.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday afternoon Chloe finishes her homework the Dalton academy curriculum was a lot harder than her homeschooling one. Late that afternoon Audrey arrives and it's awkward.

"Hi Chloe," Audrey says smiling.

"Hi Audrey," Chloe says then just stands there. Her dad was upstairs leaving them alone to have some girl time.

"So should we paint our nails while it's still light out," Audrey asks.

"There are dangerous chemicals in nail polish," Chloe replies trying to be nice but it came out pretty harsh.

"Oh kay we can make a pizza," Audrey asks trying again.

Chloe smiles she loved pizza. Chloe put the ingredients on the counter and noticed there was no flour in the container so she'd have to open a new bag when she tried to open the top of the paper bag flour poofed out onto her clothes and the floor. She giggled thankful she had changed into her pajamas after school and not her new Marc Jacobs dress.

Audrey kneeled next to her "you got a little something there," she tried to wipe the flour off Chloe's nose but only succeeded to spread it around more she giggled.

"Let's make the pizza then clean up," Audrey said lifting the bag of flour onto the counter.

When the pizza was in the oven they cleaned up the kitchen then changed Audrey into her micky mouse pajama's and Chloe into her teal pajamas.

While they waited for the pizza to bake they made small talk "so how's school?"

"Ugh. School's boring Blaine's right the only thing to look forward to is the Warblers," Chloe replied.

"And learning a good education is important," Audrey laughed at Chloe's pout. "How's Blaine?"

"Blaine's the best he's smart, funny, adorable and he sings like an angel," Chloe said blushing a little.

"He sounds like a great guy," Audrey smiled.

"He is. The best. What do you do? Dad never told me," Chloe asks.

"I'm a dentist," Audrey answers.

"Oh," Chloe says and at that exact moment the oven timer dinged letting them know the pizza was done.

Dinner was quiet Burt came down to grab a slice of pizza but then went upstairs. After dinner they decided to watch Disney movies. Audrey made some popcorn with the air popper while Chloe grabbed some tootsie rolls from her stash. They watched Cinderella and Chloe relaxed a bit and even sang along to a few of the songs.

"You have a lovely voice," Audrey complimented as she put in the little mermaid.

"Thanks," Chloe answered about half way through the movie Chloe got a tootsie roll and unwrapped it and put it in her mouth and chewed as she watched as Triton and Scuttle crash prince Eric's wedding to Ursula. All of a sudden she feels a yank then sharp pain in one of her teeth.

"Ouch," Chloe says clutching her jaw.

"What's wrong? Let me see," Audrey says putting a hand on Chloe's chin.

Chloe pulls away from her and runs to her bedroom spitting the candy out into a tissue and throwing it away. She quickly changes into the first t shirt in her closet her gay, lesbian, straight, human tee and an old pair of jeans she puts on the first pair of shoes she finds a pair of black heels and leaves the house and walks all the way to Blaine's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe knocks on Blaine's door and Blaine answers it.

"Did you walk to my house in heels," Blaine asks letting Chloe inside.

"Yes," Chloe answers.

"Why," Blaine asks leading Chloe to the couch in the living room.

"Because I could really use the comfort of my boyfriend right now," Chloe answers cuddling into Blaine's side smiling when he wraps his arms around her.

"Why? Was the sleepover a disaster," Blaine asks concerned.

"Not really Audrey's nice but well I was eating a tootsie roll and uh," Chloe doesn't finish her sentence.

"and what," Blaine encourages confused.

"And my filling came out," Chloe whispers.

"Tootsie rolls are evil," Blaine replies and Chloe laughs then cries out in pain.

"Want me to get my dad," Blaine asks.

"What? No!"

"You really didn't think this through did you," Blaine laughs.

"Nope," Chloe whines burying her head in Blaine's chest. She'd forgotten that Blaine's dad was her current dentist.

Blaine's dad comes downstairs and upon seeing the kids says "yes she's here Mr. Hummel, okay Burt yeah. I'll talk to her thank you," Mr. Anderson hangs up his cell phone.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Chloe," Mr. Anderson asks.

Chloe whimpers and doesn't look up. Blaine rubs her back.

Mr. Anderson leaves and comes back with a glass of water and a pain pill "kids it's late you both need to get to bed. Chloe here's some pain medicine we'll talk in the morning."

Chloe accepted the pill and then Blaine showed her where the guest room was.

The next morning Chloe went downstairs to find Blaine eating pancakes with his mom his dad nowhere to be seen. She sat down next to Blaine and Mrs. Anderson put a plate of pancakes in front of her "thanks," they ate in silence.

After breakfast Blaine took Chloe's hand and led her into the living room where Mr. Anderson was waiting for them. Blaine pulled her to the couch opposite his dad and Chloe sat down and stared at her lap.

"Chloe we'll have to go to the office and get your tooth fixed," Mr. Anderson says.

"No," Chloe yells. She tries to find her phone but remembers she left it at home when she ran away last night.

Blaine realizes that she wants to leave and sends a text to Burt telling him to come and pick her up.

Mr. Anderson sighs "Chloe this is none negotiable your dad agrees with me."

Chloe whimpers and hides her face in Blaine's shoulder.

A few minutes later Mrs. Anderson enters the living room with Burt. Chloe goes over to her dad "I want to go home."

Burt sighs "Chloe we're getting this fixed today."

"No," Chloe argues.

"This isn't up for discussion young lady you're in pain," Burt says sternly.

"How about we give her two hours to calm down," Mrs. Anderson suggests.

"One hour," Burt says.

"Deal," Chloe said and her dad took her home he followed her to her room.

"Why are you so upset about this? I thought you'd want to get your tooth fixed," Burt asks.

"I don't even remember what happened the first time. I was what five," Chloe replied.

"Yeah. They did an air abrasion," Burt replies.

Chloe puts her hands over her ears "spare me the details dad."

"I doubt Mr. Anderson will have to do much besides clean it and put stuff on it," Burt tells her.

Chloe crosses her arms "don't wanna go."

"You're going. Now I'm going to leave you alone to get ready," Burt left the room.

Chloe changed into a new pair of jeans and a pink lace t shirts and her black Keds.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Mr. Anderson's office

Chloe entered Mr. Anderson's office and plopped down next to Blaine.

"Why do you look upset," Chloe asked.

"My dad thinks I'm hiding something," Blaine answers sighing.

"Are you," Chloe asks.

"Maybe," Blaine answers.

"Blaine parents can tell when you are. It's easier to just tell them the truth," Chloe said.

"Yeah yeah," Blaine replied.

Mr. Anderson came out "Chloe."

Chloe whined and Blaine took her hand "it'll be okay."

Burt went back with them and Chloe behaved herself and Mr. Anderson fix her tooth it was exactly like he'd told her earlier she didn't like the shot part though but she squeezed Blaine's hand and he sung to her and she was fine.

"Blaine," Mr. Anderson said once Chloe had stood up.

Chloe took Blaine's hand and Blaine sat down.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to check I will be checking either way but it would be nice to hear you say what's bothering you," Mr. Anderson asks.

Blaine doesn't reply and his dad lowers the chair. "Open your mouth Blaine," his dad says.

Blaine reluctantly does and tries not to squirm. After a few minutes his dad puts the tools down.

"You're wisdom teeth are coming in. I'll call Dr. Duval and see when he's available," Mr. Anderson says.

Blaine knew that was Nick's dad he stood up and sighs.

"How are Chloe's," Burt asks.

"They can wait until this summer unless they start causing her pain," Mr. Anderson answers.

"Lucky," Blaine whispers to Chloe who shakes her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up one morning and brushed out her hair and realized it was long enough that she didn't need the extensions anymore. But she had some split ends from when she tried using her mom's old curling iron the other day. She realized she needed a haircut and started to panic what if the stylist realized she was a boy and gave her a boy haircut? She began to cry.

Audrey had come over that Saturday to spend time with Chloe and when she heard crying she went downstairs to see what was up.

"Chloe are you alright honey," Audrey asked it didn't appear that Chloe was hurt anywhere.

Chloe leaned into Audrey's hug "yeah. I just need a haircut and I'm scared that they'll mess it up because… I'm not a real girl."

"Stop that. You are too a real girl," Audrey said rubbing Chloe's back.

Chloe smiled through her tears and after a few minutes of comfort she stopped crying.

"I'll take you to the salon I go to. The women who owns it is lovey," Audrey told her.

"Thanks I'll just get cleaned up," Chloe replied and Audrey went upstairs to give Chloe privacy.

Chloe put on a coral ruffle tank top, light pink cargo shorts and white lace ballet flats and kept her hair down. After breakfast Audrey drove her to the salon.

The salon was in a glass building very modern. Chloe nervously followed behind Audrey and a women with short dark hair came over to them. "Audrey long time no see," she said embracing Audrey.

"I was here two weeks ago Melody," Audrey replies.

Melody nods "who is this my dear?"

Audrey places a hand on Chloe's shoulder "this is Chloe Burt's daughter."

"What beautiful hair my dear lovely color," Melody compliments.

Chloe ducks her head "thank you."

"Chloe needs a haircut," Audrey says and Melody leads them to her station.

Chloe sits down and Melody puts a black cape over her outfit. "Can I feel the texture of your hair Chloe," Melody asks.

"Okay," Chloe says and Melody runs her fingers through Chloe's hair "thin but very silky you must take good care of it. What kind of haircut would you like," Melody asks.

"I don't know. Just cut the split ends off," Chloe says unsure of herself.

"What? The stylish Chloe Hummel isn't going for something off the runways," a familiar voice says behind her.

Chloe turns her head so quickly her hair whips her in the face and sure enough there is Sebastian Smythe standing there.

"Darling be nice to the clients," Melody admonishes.

"Yes mother," Sebastian says.

Chloe blinks this was Sebastian's mom?

"Close your mouth you look like a fish," Sebastian says.

"Sebastian," Melody scolds.

"Sorry mother," Sebastian says.

"What are you doing here," Chloe asks.

"Working isn't it obvious," Sebastian says motioning to his black t shirt and fitted black blazer.

"Oh," Chloe replies this was the last place she imagined Sebastian working not like she pictures jobs for him but she pictured him as more of the barista at a coffee shop.

"I think," Sebastian walks closer to Chloe and before she can react pinches her hair in his hand so her hair is shoulder length above his fingers.

"Should length hair would bring out her face more and show off those gorgeous blue eyes," Sebastian says and Chloe wonders if Sebastian was flirting with her.

"Good eye Sebastian. Sometimes I think your better at this than I am," Melody remarks.

"What do you think Chloe," Audrey breaks in.

Chloe looks past Sebastian's fingers holding her hair and into the mirror and see's that Sebastian was right shoulder length hair would bring out her face and eyes.

"I love it," Chloe replies.

Sebastian drops her hair "happy to help princess," and with that he walks away leaving a very confused Chloe behind. There was a nicer side to Sebastian Smythe?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Chloe had a lunch date with Blaine at a coffee shop. She got a little dressed up in a blue green dress and Mary Jane shoes. She found Blaine waiting at a table with their coffee's and a panini sandwich cut in half. Blaine stood up as she approached and pulled her chair out for her "thanks," Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome beautiful," Blaine said making Chloe laugh. She felt like she had the best boyfriend in the world.

Epilogue

The rest of Chloe's senior year passed quickly. She and Audrey became very close but Burt and Audrey ended up breaking up halfway through the year.

Chloe applied to various college's and when a letter with the New York academy of the arts return address she was too nervous to empty it and left it in the mail bin by the front door. The next morning she woke up to find the open envelope on her desk with a sticky note on it that read; read it kiddo. She opened the letter then squealed "I got in!"

That summer she got her dumb wisdom teeth out. She woke up the day of very nervous her phone dinged with a text from Blaine; you got this. She smiled Blaine believed in her she could do this.

When she woke up Blaine was in the room sitting next to her dad. "Surprise," Blaine said smiling.

"Marry me," Chloe said sleepily.

Blaine laughed but he turned to Blaine "may I?"

Burt nodded "whatever you want."

The next morning Blaine put a ring on her finger to make their engagement official. After she recovered Chloe started altering her mom's wedding dress to wear to her wedding.

The end.


End file.
